


Things to Care About

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fanon, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Ryouken always wondered about his soulmate—not in the way people usually thought about the person they’re eager to meet to because they’re connected or something.





	Things to Care About

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS is not mine, it belongs to the respective owner.

Ryouken always wondered about his soulmate—not in the way people usually thought about the person they’re eager to meet to because they’re connected or something. No, Ryouken didn’t care about his soulmate—about who this soulmate was—even for a millimetre.

What Ryouken curious about was his soulmate’s first sentence to him.

_Knight of Hanoi, huh?_

It had been written on Ryouken’s upper arm since he’s born.

When Ryouken was a child, he didn’t understand what Knight of Hanoi was. Once, he asked his dad, and Kiyoshi seemed a little bit shocked. But then he smiled and said Ryouken shouldn’t think about anything connected with “Hanoi”. Young Ryouken just nodded and did as his father said.

But, as Kiyoshi went on comma because of SOL Technology’s computer virus, Ryouken started to learn that “Hanoi” was “Hanoi Project” ..., that _“Knight of Hanoi”_ was the organization he and his father’s assistants on Hanoi Project established to revive Kiyoshi from his comma situation.

And as he grew up more, Ryouken’s becoming grasp the fact that he might be face a real difficult situation where someone noticed that he’s one of Knight of Hanoi—the organization that described by people as a group of internet terrorists—on their first meeting and that person was his soulmate.

Ryouken didn’t care if the one noticed his identity was his soulmate or not. What he concerned of was that someone noticed his identity, and it supposedly would give him more trouble to eliminate Ignis.

But, who would ever guess that Ryouken would hear that words after Hanoi Tower plan has been failed? And even more, who would ever think that Ryouken waould hear it on LINK VRAINS—not on real world?

Blood Shepherd—with Doujun Kengo as his real name, one of the genius hacker that Knight of Hanoi considered to cooperate with—was the one who said those words to Ryouken. That man was the one—Kougami Ryouken’s soulmate, fated partner.

But, knowing that his soulmate—or whoever said that words on Ryouken’s arm—wasn’t a threat, then Ryouken didn’t care about him or those words Blood Shepherd said when he first felt Ryouken’s presence anymore. It felt like a big luggage lifted up from Ryouken’s back.

“A big hole seems opening in your heart knowing your father has gone.” With a calm voice, Ryouken started their conversation.

And, there, Ryouken saw it: Blood Shepherd’s back jolted a little when he heard Revolver said that words.

On that time, Ryouken was sure Doujun Kengo also knew ... that the one who standing behind him was the one and only, his fated soulmate. But, Ryouken also predicted that Kengo would be more concerned about something else and put aside the soulmate problems.

“You know my identity?!”

“There’s nothing I don’t know.”

Ryouken knew everything. He predicted everything. As soon as he knew Doujun Kengo was his soulmate, Ryouken’s brain calculated that Kengo was the same as him: Kengo would put aside the fact that they’re soulmate. After all, they’re both the same. They had more important goal to achieve, and such thing as finally met and knew who your soulmate was wouldn’t burn down the spirit to focus on that goal.

And only with that, Ryouken acted as if the fact that they’re soulmate were never there. He was trying to convincing Kengo with his own way without mention anything about “soulmate”. As if he would lower his pride and using their so-called _“fated connection”_ while begging Kengo to help Knight of Hanoi. No, he—Kougami Ryouken, Revolver—would never do that.

As if there’s an agreement made between them, they didn’t the topic about “soulmate” even just in one second until Kengo losing from him and logged out from LINK VRAINS while still not agreeing onto Ryouken’s proposal to team up together.

But ..., if Ryouken was thinking about it again ... it might be better if he brought up about it ..., about their _“fated connection”_ .... If he brought that topic up ... would Blood Shepherd—Doujun Kengo—be saved from dueling Lightning back then ...?

And there’s Ryouken, wondering why he cared so much about Doujun Kengo’s existance while denying that the fate tying them together ought to have connection with his strange attachment to Doujun Kengo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with Pistolshipping fanfiction. I always love Soulmates setting! So happy that I can write Pistolshipping with this setting. At first, I want to write a totally AU situation that different with the canon, but my brain seems didn't want to cooperate with me, and tada! Here it is!
> 
> By the way, I watched episode 83 and somehow just can't calm myself down when Ryouken talking about Blood Shepherd. His reaction just feels strange to me as he look down and talk with regretful voice. Or maybe my Pistolshipping filter just works excessively. :""


End file.
